HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 15
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 15! It's time to head to Snowver and find Nyx! Part 14 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 104/200 *Sleeping Bags: 11/20 *Mogs Scanned: 38/103 *DNA Acquired: 24/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 10/14 *Fish Caught: 31/40 *Cards Collected: 111/383 *Recommended Level: 61-62 Bowfort After completing all the extras, head to the barn which is just down from the entrance to town. Inside you’ll finally get a chance to be introduced to Belle properly. After introductions, the team decides that the only way for them to get across the water to Snowver is by Snowverian ship. It will be risky due to the Snowverian distrust of Mogwai, but with no other options, everyone agrees. Before leaving, however, both Pike and Belle offer the team some assistance. Pike gives Eve a piece of her Core, unlocking the Water Affinity for Core Skills. Belle, on the other hand, offers you the use of her house to rest. From now on you’ll be able to rest in Belle’s bed and get a free party heal in the same way you can from June’s house in Solburg. Before heading to the docks, however, take a moment to talk to Belle again. After a short dialogue, you’ll discover Belle’s skill with machines and Eve will ask her to fix the boombox you got from Tiny Oni Island. She fixes it in no time, but explains that it needs a new cassette tape to play. Io mentioned that Beck still uses them, so off to Harbei to get it. Before you leave, however, Belle gives you a Music Widget to fill out the last spot on your menu. This will come in handy shortly. Head to Harbei and talk to Beck down by her house. She’ll give you a tape, fully repairing the boombox! Not only that, but she’ll mention that she has other chips you can use to add more tracks to your music widget. You can now begin your musical collection! You can use the Music Widget at any time to listen to any of the songs from the OST. All music tracks must be obtained to get the Cheevo, though many songs will have to be unlocked as you complete the game. When you first talk to Beck, she will have 8 songs for sale. Even if you can’t buy them all now, the guide will start recording them. Music Tracks: 8/65. But she isn’t the only one that has tunes. Head to Otecho and talk with Patch (who better to have music than a musician?). After a short dialogue, Patch will also offer to sell you more music. She should have 14 tracks available at this time, and once again, even if you can’t buy them all, the guide will start to record them now. Music Tracks: 22/65. Now that you have the repaired boombox, head back to Tiny Oni Island. Unfortunately, the Tiny Oni gives you nothing but his appreciation when you give it back to him, but considering you ruined it in the first place (and you got the Widget) it’s probably fair to just let that one slide. While you’re here, go introduce Pike to Chee. After the dialogue, Chee thanks you for introducing her to so many friends, and rewards you with the Raijin-C DNA. DNA Acquired: 25/42. One last thing to do is to pay a quick visit to Huo's Card Shop. With some hard work, she's managed to get a third machine up and running. This new dispenser has 54 new cards to collect, though there are no new rewards for reaching this new milestone. As before, the guide will count as though you got them all, but these can easily be saved for later. Cards Collected: 165/383. Now, you’re finally ready to head back to Bowfort. Head down to the docks, which are on the southeast side of town, where you’ll find the ship you seek on the far right side. You’ll see a woman standing by the ship, but don’t talk with her until you’re absolutely ready to leave! Once you initiate the event, you’ll be taken right on board with no chance to turn back! Talk to the woman standing next to the small boat. At first she is unwilling to take you, but then agrees to a method of payment: Entertainment. She demands that you perform what she calls a “HUNGRY GAMES”. If you do, she will take you. Accept her offer to begin the challenge. The “HUNGRY GAMES” is a mini-game where you need to dodge flying chickens for 1 minute. You are stuck inside a small box for the duration, and the chickens always fly in from the far side of the screen. Especially near the end, they can fly in pretty fast, so it’s a good idea to stay near the middle of the arena to give yourself the maximum possible space to maneuver. Survive the challenge, and the Snowverian will agree to take you. Or, alternatively, if you simply lose 5 times in a row, the woman will let you on out of pity. Either way will work, as there is no reward for succeeding the challenge (except the pride of victory). However, even if you win the challenge, there’s another problem. Even though the woman places you at the top of the waitlist, she explains that the captain will not return for another week. She offers to lend you the ship (surprisingly generous) but that means the party will have to supply their own pilot to steer it. Just when it seems hope is lost, a gallant voice calls... In walk Avi, Ark, and Nile, the Sand Bar Curators. Nile foresaw Eve’s need, and Avi just so happens to know how to pilot a ship. With all that settled, everyone hops aboard, and you are taken directly to the ship itself. Bowfort Recap *Repaired the Oni’s boombox *Obtained the Music Widget *Introduced Pike to Chee *Embarked for Snowver *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *DNA Acquired: 25/42 Veggie Freighter This next section of the quest is contained entirely within the Veggie Freighter itself. Although you won’t be able to shop at a Smallmart, you’ll notice that Shep has stolen her way on board, and later on will be able to offer you her wares. There’s also a bed you can rest in to get a free party heal.The only thing to do in this first room is chat with your companions, who are all handling the voyage in their own way. To progress, simply sleep on the bed. After you wake up, the team decides to take a tour around the ship. However, when you leave the room, the ship shakes, and a band of Mogwai rush into the other rooms. You’ve been raided! All of the doors on this floor except your own are locked or inaccessible, so head downstairs. You’ll find Nile, Ark, and Avi discussing what to do. Eve and company explain that they’ll take care of the raiders, while the curators manage the ship. It’s now up to you to track down each of the group of raiders one by one. Since all the doors on this floor are also locked, head downstairs to the kitchen. On the far end of the room you’ll find a trash can. Search inside to find the keycard for room 4. To use it, head back to the first floor. Once you’re there, you’ll notice Shep has managed to escape from her room. She has only the usual items to sell, so if you need more Beat restoration items, take some time to buy them now. Once that’s done, enter the top room on the far right. There are two groups of Mogs inside, both of which will have to be defeated in order to get the keycard on the far side. This is the pattern that will be followed until all of the rooms have been cleared out: use the keycard you last obtained on the relevant room, defeat the Mogs inside to get the next keycard, and repeat. Keep clearing out rooms until you obtain the keycard for room 10. If at any point you feel like you need to rest, you can always return to your room and get a free heal. Once you have the room 10 keycard, had to the middle level to the door near where Avi is standing. Inside is the boss of these marauders, so go in prepared for a fight! For more information about this boss, see the specific page. HARD MODE TIP: Both enemies in this fight can be extremely dangerous in their own way. The Jinwu can do a great deal of AOE damage, while the Shizaru can hit a single target for high damage. It’s recommended that you focus your fire on one, while mitigating the damage of the other with “Sharpest Yowl”. And don’t be afraid to use Caramel Custard if you have it! After you defeat them, the boat resumes its journey towards Snowver. However, it quickly becomes apparent that the damage to the ship was more extensive than first realized. The ship shakes, and drifts down off the screen. Veggie Freighter Recap *Fended off the marauders *Recommended Level: 67-68 What will happen to our shipwrecked heroes?! Find out, in Part 16! Category:Gameplay